The Forbidden Forest
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: In a world, where strange mystical creatures roam, there lies Pyxis. In Pyxis there are three kingdoms: The Lightwood kingdom in the North, the Herondale kingdom in the South and the Fairchild kingdom in between. Clarissa Morgenstern was raised to be a bandit, by the Bandit king, Valentine. She was held captive until she escaped and met King Stephen Herondale. What happens next R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue, The escape

Prologue

_Clarissa's POV_

_I moved through the woods, my eyes scanning my surroundings; I heard the distant sound of the bells knowing that someone had found out that I had run away. I know why they need me but what _ he _is doing to innocent people is just wrong. I can't do it anymore. _He _trained me to be the best there ever is. The best at everything; especially fighting. But I don't, no can't, do this. So, in the middle of the night, I ran. Away from the horrors and deaths that my family did. Well what _him _and my brother did. I guess by now you asking who _him _is, right? Well _ he _happens to be my father. I haven't called him that in a long time. My mother escaped from him; she took me with her but I was too slow and got caught. That was eleven years ago. I'm sixteen now. But enough talking for now, they've almost caught up with me. Hopefully, Jonathan isn't with the hunters, he was the only one who could catch me. _

_I ran faster than I had ever before with a burst of adrenalin; I heard pounding footsteps as the men crashed through the woods, trying their best to get caught up with me. The vibrant greens of the forest provided more than enough coverage but they had the wolves. Then I heard his voice,_

"_Come on, hurry before she gets away" Valentine shouts, his voice echoing off the trees. You might ask how sound can echo off of trees; let me tell you something. This world isn't anything like you've seen before. This is the Forbidden Forest; where the Morgenstern's bandit's fortress lay hidden. There are also creatures hidden here; monsters beyond your wildest dreams. _

"_Do not worry Father, she couldn't have gotten far. Not on her little legs" Jonathan said, "Besides, if I caught her before, I think I can catch her again."_

"_Do not underestimate her abilities, Jonathan" Valentine replied icily, "Remember I am the one who trained her all these years. She's stronger and smarter than she was eleven years ago." He was right. I had gained more knowledge of what he does and how he does it and other things. Most of them is useful, but the rest leave me with horrifying nightmares. _

_I just wish my mother was here with me. I guess I should tell you about the land here. My country is called Pyxis; it's ruled by three separate kingdoms. The first kingdom is to the North: it's ruled by King Robert and Queen Maryse, they have three children. The second kingdom lies in the middle: ruled by Queen Fairchild, it was said that she had a daughter who gave birth to one child that was a full blooded royal and one child who was born of a commoner. Finally there is the kingdom in the South; ruled by King Stephen and Queen Celine they have one son. _

_Anyway, I burst out of the foliage, running down a dirt path; there was a wooden sign up ahead that had arrows pointing which direction to go. I turn sharply left and slowed down to of breath. I paused for a second, breathing through my nose, listening to the sounds around me; it's silent. I can't even hear the footsteps anymore. I continue walking down the road pulling my cloak tighter around me as a chilly breeze picked up, ruffling my green tunic. Suddenly the sound of horses clomping on the road came to my ears. I looked behind me and started running again not wanting to be seen by anyone. Then the horses stopped. I turned back around to gaze at the black and gold carriage behind me. There was a symbol of a dragon wrapped around an 'S' on the side of it. By instinct, I reached for a dagger, hidden inside of the cloak .It was King Stephen. He was fairly handsome with light brown hair and eyes to match, a strong jaw and defined cheekbones and he was well muscled with a sword hanging off the side of him. I got down on my knees in front of him, my hand still on the large knife. It's not that I don't trust royals; it's just that knowing Jonathan he was probably hiding along with a couple other guards. The King walked towards me._

"_Dear girl what are you doing out here?" He said in a smooth voice. _Twist the truth_, a voice inside my head said._

"_I was captured, my King, and I escaped the clutches of the captors," I said, my eyes still towards the ground._

"_Did you not know that there are bandits around here?" He asked, curiosity coloring his voice. _

"_My dear King, to no offense, but who do you think took me hostage?" I replied. He laughed._

"_Stand my dear girl. Now, you said that you were taken by them?" I nodded my head, "What's your name?"_

"_Clarissa Fray, Your Grace," And with that I lifted my face to meet his eyes. _

"_Well, Clarissa Fray, seeing as I am responsible for my people, I simply cannot leave you out here. Come you shall ride back to the palace with m..." He was cut off by the sound of a man yelling. I looked behind him, my eyes widening as I pushed him down, pulling out the blade from its sheath and throwing it. The dagger flew with precision and hit him in the chest sinking down to the hilt, hitting his heart. I looked at the King; he looked back awestruck that I had just saved his life._

"_Are you alright, King Stephen?" I asked, bowing formally at the waist, not meeting his eyes._

_"Quite alright, thank you," He stood up and brushed himself off, "Now as I was saying before, I wish to invite you to stay at the palace with my wife and me." I thought about it for a moment and then said,_

_"I humbly accept your offer, sire." I replied, bowing once again at the waist. _

_"Well, come on then." King Stephan said, ushering me into the carriage. _

_Today was the start of a whole new journey._

**I hope you guys liked it. Peace and I'll see you on the flip side**

**~Maia**


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to the City

**ClarissaPOV**

It didn't take us all that long, before we reached the capitol city; some of the buildings there were as high as trees, decorated with glass and fine rocks. The city was beautiful, the sun was setting, casting a reddish glow on markets. Suddenly, the sound of someone playing a familiar folk song came drifting into the furnished carriage. I smiled recognizing the song as the Sound of Pipe and Drum; I looked at King Stephen and he had his eyes closed, softly humming the tune of the song. He was unusually kind to me; I wondered if all the royals were like this.

"Sire," The KIng looked at me, questioningly, "Can I get out of the carriage for a moment?" He looked at me cautiously before nodding. I smiled at him adn jumped out through the door. I went up to the group playing and smiled at them as they saw me, playing the song over again. I smiled again, my grin wider as I started dancing and singing along with the song; first in English then in French. I stood on the tips of my toes and danced hopping and twirling.

"Come my merry lads and lasses, sing to the tune fe fi fo fum. Dance to the rhythm of the season," I spun on my left foot and kicked out with my right. In the corner of my vision, I saw King Stephen smile and continue to watch the performance.

"Move to the sounds of pipe and drum" The drums and the pipe players came in louder at that part, "Come all my friends, Fa la la la," I gestured to strangers and children to join me in the dance and song. They did, joinging hands and moving in circles.

"Let music move you, up lift and move you. Dance to the sound of pipe an drum, let music move you. Up lift and a move you. Fa la la, Dance to the sound of pipe and drum. Dance to the sound, of pipe and drum. Let music move you up lift and move you," I ended with a bow and heard people clapping. THen everything went quite and I looked up to see the King walking up to me.

"Clarissa that was a very beautiful performance and your voice was magnificent." He complimented. He reminded me of a father that a never truely had. I felt tears prickly my eyes and brushed them away hastily. "Come on it's getting dark adn the streets aren't all that safe at night." I followed him back into the carriage. The inside was quite spacious and the seats were made out of red velvet with gold and black threading, matching the outside of the transportation.

When we arrived at the castle I stared at it; the palace was made out of marble with hints of jade on the walls. The gate, which had to be at least one hundred feet in legth and pure gold. The front gardens were the first thing I saw outside of the palace; there were roses in cream white, scarlet red, and peach pink. Tulips that were crimson red, sunset yellow, and apricot orange. Then there were petunia's, Cristianthiums, blue bells, and tiger lilies all different in size and shape and color. It was beautiful. I heard a chuckle and turned to Stephen.

"I see that you like the front garden?" He asked, jokingly.

"Yes, very much. The flowers are in such vivid colors. My mother always wanted to grow a garden like this," I paused at the memory of her. She had stood in our kitchen washing plates, telling me that she wanted to grow healing herds and this tiny white flowers that only bloomed under a full moon. I sighed and shifted back to reality. King Stephen was looking at me curiously.

"What happened to your mother?" He asked, softly.

"I don't know. We were both captured, but... things happened,"

"I see. You know, you can always talk to me. For now, I'll be your father, well as much as a father as I could be to you,"

"You're far too generous, Sire."

"It's a good thing to be generous. It's how people learn how to trust you"

"Thank you. I don't know what I deserve for being in the presense of a King" I lowered my eyes. He chuckled lightly.

"It is quite alright Clarissa. You were in need of help and I helped you. Now all I need is for you to trust me,"

"I'll try, but there are somethings that I wish to keep to myself." _For your families sake, while I'm in you care_, I added in my head. There was no telling what Valentine would do if he found out where I was and I was afriad of what might happen to the royal family. The horses stopped and the coachman got off opening the door for us. The King went out first, holding out a hand for me. I waved at him and hopped out myself. My feet landed with a heavy thud. He smiled and led me into the castle; again I pulled my cloak closer around me. The foyer was amazing; pictures hung, decorating the walls with pictures of the Herondale family. I walked throguh the room in amazement, circling it taking it all in. I heard laughter, coming from both the King and a stranger. I turned towards the white staircase that had a red carpet down the middle. There standing at the top of it was a woman in an elegant gown made out of purple silk, that hugged her curves perfectly. Her golden hair cascading down her back in long graceful waves. It was Queen Celine Herondale. I gasped and bowed instantly.

**So, what do you think? I tried to make it speed up, but I had to add enough details into it so that it wouldn't be boring and too fast. I do not own the sound of pipe and drum. By the way, that song is a 16th century French folk song. Peace and I'll see you on the flipside.**

**~Maia**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Royal Herondales

**Clarissa'sPOV**

The tinkling sound of the Queen's joyous laughter continued to fill my ears as I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder; looking up I saw Celine, smiling kindly and offering her hand to me. _Me. _Why on earth would she do something like this? My f- Valentine had always told me that the royals were selfish people who cared about nothing, but themselves, but then again I should have guessed he was lying. _Despicable_, I thought as I placed my rough calloused hand into her's. Confusion glanced her eyes as she helped me up.

"Celine, my love, this is Clarissa," King Stephen said to his wife as he went to stand besides her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Celine said. Her voice was as smooth as honey and just as sweet.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty," I said with a formal bow.

"Now, how did my rambunctious husband come across such a delightful young woman?" She asked, smirking at her husband.

"I am not rambunctious!" The King argued.

"Aye, you are," She said back. I laughed at their exchange and soon enough they joined in.

"I was capture by the Bandit King, but managed to escape. King Stephen was making his way to the castle when he saw me. I explained the situation to him and when he was going to invite me here, one of the bandits came out of the woods and attacked. I moved the King out of the way and... um," I pause thinking about how I should continue. The King sensed that i was uncomfortable and continued. He proceeded on telling how I killed the assassin and then my dancing and singing in the city. The Queen's emotions varied from surprise, to worry, to amazement, to happiness, and then to amusement.

"You certainly have been through a lot, my dear girl," She said, smiling sadly. I opened my mouth to say something when a voice interrupted.

"You can't believe everything she says, mother," I looked up and saw him. The prince. He was handsome with chiseled looks and golden features, but he held an air of arrogance. He smirked at me when I was studying him. "I know, my attractiveness is hard to look away from,"

"I'm sorry sire," I blushed, faking, "But it wasn't that your, ahem, _attractiveness_, was what I was looking at. It was the size of your arrogance that really caught my attention," The King and Queen turned to me, surprised, "I don't think I have ever seen so much of it in one place." I smiled sweetly at him, my blazing gaze matching his surprised one.

"Well, son, this is Clarissa. She's going to stay with us," King Stephen said, breaking the tension in the air. It was a good thing he did; I really hate to resort to violence in front of people. Especially, since I had my hand on my dagger. Again.

"Come with me, Clarissa, I'll show you to your room," The Queen whispered in my ear. I nodded and watched as she kissed her husband on the cheek, before escorting me up the stairs. "You know, you have got to be the second person not to fall for my son's charms,"

"Thank you?" I said, but it came out as a question. She laughed.

"You're welcome,"

"Who was the first, my lady?" I asked.

"Please, call me Celine and the first was my niece, Isabelle," She answered. We continued to talk, laugh and share stories with each other. When we got to my room, I opened it and fell in love with it. The room was very large, with creme walls decorated with little cherubs and clouds, outlined in a golden yellow color. The room had a vast carpet that reached from one end of the room to the other; it had a scene laid out before me. It was a weaving of the Forbidden Forest, my home, with lush green trees and dark earthy browns for the dirt roads. It was a picture of a hunt. The longer I stared at it the more it seemed to come alive. Suddenly the animals and humans started moving and I gasped, breaking the spell.

"It is a faerie rug," Celine said, wistfully, coming up behind me, "I have to leave, but I will have a maid come and bring up a meal for you." before she could leave, I hugged her, tears spilling over my eyes.

"Thank you. I am forever grateful," I said, raggedly. She wrapped her long arms around me and shushed me.

"It is quite alright, my dear. You're safe now. no is going to hurt you," She let me go and handed me a handkerchief. I smiled and bowed again, not rising until I heard the door close.

* * *

I sighed, and put my things in the chair by a fireplace. It was in a conjoining room, a study of sorts. This place was magical; warm and... just perfect, but all things must come to an end. I didn't know when, but I knew somehow, that Valentine was looking for me. His _precious _daughter. I just didn't know why though. Why did he want me back so badly? I took off my cloak to reveal my leather clad legs and white tie up tunic with a brown leather belt and knee high boots; I had three daggers strapped to my body, a sword hanging off of my hip, and a poison dart shooter with darts in various places on my person. I opened my pack and brought out my drawing book; it held assorted sketches of people, landscape, and my dreams. Most of them were of my dreams; I dreamed of dark places and dying angels and wars with fire and creatures that I had been warned about when I lived in the forest.

A knock on the bedroom door made me jump out of my reverie, making me drop my book. Gently, I picked up the book and set it on a table next to the chair and walked out of the room and into the bedroom. i opened the door and, much to my amusement, came face to face with the Prince. He was holding a tray of steaming meat, warm bread, slightly melting cheese, and hot spiced wine. I grinned cheekily.

"Well, now, what is a Prince doing acting as a servant?" I asked. I giggled when he blushed, his reactions were absolutely hilarious.

"Well, I, um, just take the tray will you?" He said, holding the tray out, positively flustered.

"Thank you, your Majesty," I said, bowing and then taking the meal. He frowned. "What?"

"You don't need to act like a servant," He replied.

"Oh, but I should. Am I not below your rank?" I asked, setting the meat down on a dark wooden table in the middle of the room.

"You are an equal in the castle. At least you are according to the King and Queen, so you don't have to bow of curtsy to us. Are that much different from yourself?" He answered, politely, tilting his head to the side.

"No you're not, but still. Fine, I will call you by your names, but I would feel more comfortable if I bow to people who's rank is above my own," I replied, shifting my gaze from his captivating eyes to the sky outside.

"I think we can allow that." With that he left, but not before adding, "You know, you are very different from any other girl I have met. Oh, I forgot, my name is Jace," He closed my door and I stared at where he was standing for a while longer and then I sighed again, picking up the tray that had my meal and eating it, before finally going to sleep. Little did I know that my destiny was bigger than I could have ever imagined.


	4. Chapter 4: Clarissa's Training

**Clarissa POV**

I woke up right before dawn and shifted through the lare walk in wardrobe, looking for something I can fight in other than my dirty traveling clothes that I had been wearing yesterday. Dresses, dresses, and more dresses. Oh wait here's some right here. I pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a white tunic that tied up in the front; after dressing up in the clothes I put on a flexible black corset and my knee high leather boots. I opened my door looking into the darkened hallways before walking out of my room. It was silent as I made my way outside. I was escaping this paradise, no I was going to train. I remember that every morning Valentine would make me get up early in the morning and train against Jonathan. I shivered involontary as I made my way into the woods.

There was a clearing that was surrounded by trees and bushes. I chose a target, which happened to be a huge oak tree an dbrought out my my throwing daggers. I aimed and threw with perfect accuracy, forming a line down the tree. I pulled out my saber and practiced against my shadow, parring and thrusting and dodging. Finally, I had to practice my aerials; flips and jumping through the trees and creeping around without making a sound. I was in the middle of doing a flip, when I heard the clapping. Thankfully Valentine had made me do aerials while trying to distract me, so I landed perfectly. Instantly, I turned to my audience; Of course it would be him. Prince Jace.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but hat are you doing out here?" I asked, wiping my brow.

"I could ask you the same." He said, smirking at me.

"No, you can't." I said in a cold voice and he raised an eyebrow, "I don't see why I am any of you business, Prince."

"As a guest at my house, I would say that you are my resonsibility," He said. I stared at him, hard and cold, like ice.

"_I_ am no ones resonsibility, but my own. So please your Grace, do not concern yourself with my well being," I didn't like it when people put me ahead of their own lives. It was foolish and usually ended in someone getting hurt. As my father says, To love is to Destroy and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed. I walked away from Jace, with pain in my eyes. I heard him calling me, but I ignored him and ran away.

**Jace POV**

"No, you can't," She said in a cold voice and I raised an eyebrow at her tone and at the pain in her eyes. What happened to her? "I don't see why I am any of your business, Prince." That hurt more than I thought it would. It stung my heart and when I looked into her eyes I saw undeniable suffering and fear. Why is she suffering? What exactly happened to her at the Bandit's Keep?

"As a guest at my house, I would say that you are my resonsibility," I said, being serious, but she didn't believe me. THat much was said, when her gaze turned ice cold and harder than the steel in my sword. Her Emerald eyes burned with a familiar fire.

"_I _am no ones responsibility, but my own. So please you Grace, do not concern yourself with my well being," She practically hissed at me. I just stood there, silent, but staring at her; trying to figure her out. Clarissa stormed out of the clearing. When I came to my senses, I called for her, but she seemed to keep running ahead.

"I have to know what happened to her," I said to myself, "Why is she so... broken?"


	5. Tears of Memories and Impossible Picture

**Clarissa POV**

I raced up the stairs to my room, slamming the door when I got there. I wasn't mad, I was furious... and sad. All the feelings that I had bottled up inside of me, came crashing back down on my heart, ripping it with its dagger claws, leaving me in pain. I clutched my breast and curled up on the bed, sobs wracking through my body. Suddenly the flashes of dark hlding cells, whips, fists flying and demons, were moving though my head at a fast pace. I closed my eyes tightly, not even caring what the royals heard or saw if they came in adn I was so _distracted_ that I didn't even notice the warm pair of arms that had enveloped me on a comforting hug. That was until I had stopped crying and noticed the fine thread in the coat sleeve and that the person had me on his lap and was rocking me back and forth. I looked up and met the kind brown eyes of the King as he smiled at me.

"Clarissa, what is the matter?" He asked, softly.

"I am terribly sorry, my king, but I- I..." I started to cry again.

"Shh, it is alright. You can tell me when you're ready to but I have to ask if it was a nightmare?" I just nodded, not trusting my tongue for the fear of breaking down infront of a king. He noticed me holding back and said, "Sometimes, it is best to let out your feelings, wether they are good or bad, for if you bottle them up inside, they will tear your soul from you being and take conrol of you," I just nodded again and cried into his shoulder, harder this time, my sobs echoing in the room. I felt a socond pair of arms envelope me and smel the perfrume of the queen as she held me against her breast.

"Go on Stephen, you know that Maryse doesn't like to be kept waiting," She said, and he let go of me and I cried against the queen. When I was done, I took at her golden eyes and apologized.

"What ever for, my dear?" She asked.

"For making a complete fool of myself infront of you and the king. I know you both want answers, but I am just not ready to give them to you, but I can tell you this: if anything bad shall happen, I will always be there to help you, no matter what is happening, I will protect the royal families, for I am in your debt." I bowed to her and like the first time we had met, she laughed.

"Thank you my dear, but that is unnecessary. We do have specially trained guards for that..."

"But still if something should happen, I will be there, fighting amongst the guards,"

"Alright my dear, but if said thing should happen, promise me one thing?"

"Yes, Celine?"

"Promise me that you'll be safe and won't get hurt. I have taken a liking to you, as if you were my own kin, so I want you to promise me that you will not get hurt,"

"I swear on the Angel, Celine," She nodded at me and left my room, but stopped to say,

"The Lightwood family is joining us for the next few months and we are having a celebration. I know you would prefer to wear men's clothing, but could you wear a cress for tonight?"

"Of course! I have to change out of thsess clothes and take a bath, but I shall be down there shortly," Celine nodded again and left. A few minutes later a maid came in and started the bath. When she left, I stepped in, releshing in the delicious warmth.

Once I was done, washing off the dirt and grime that was on my body, I stepped out of the now dirt bath water and wrapped my body in an embriodered robe. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the enormous closet. I walked through it, looking at all the diferent patterns and colors. I finally choose a forest green dress with gold trim and a black corset. I put the dress on and fastened the hooks together; the dress sat low on my shoulders, showing the smooth dotted skin. I decided to wear a black flat shoe with gold designs on it; they looked like the same designs that were hidden on the carpet. I shrugged and went to the vanity, where a maid waited for me. She parted my hair in two and braided the top half, coiling it on top of my head and clipping it. She took the bottom half and curled it in smooth red waves. She then took some khol and outlined my eyes and then she put carmine on my lips, making them dark red. I thanked her and she left the room. I got up and walked towards the floor length mirror, looking at my reflection. I gasped, suprised at what I saw. I gazed in the mirror and saw my mother. She was there standing in the same dress that I wore, but she was younger and wearing a crown.

_What does this mean? What are these false images?_ I instantly walked away and out of my room, where i bumped into a solid, warm wall. I looked up and saw Jace standing there with a slight smile on his lips.

"Why Clarissa it seems that you cannot stay away from me," He said and I finally noticed the position we were in; his hands on my waist and my hands on his chest. I backed away hastily.

"I am sorry, Prince Jace," I said, hastily.

"Come now, how many times do I have to tell you that we are equals?"

"A thousand times more, sir,"

"Well, come on, the party has started and my mother sent me to get you," He offered his arm to me and I took it, our conversation from earlier forgotten.


	6. New Story Request

hey, I'm writting another story (Percy Jackson crossover with Maximum Ride) and I need OCs. PM me if you want to be in my story. I'll choose the best ones. So there will probably be a lot. Here's the form.

**Full name (middle name, if they have one):**

**Gender:**

**Physical Age ():**

**-Godly Parent (Can be an Olympian, Titan or Primordial.):**

**-Nickname:**

**-Human Parent:**

**-Background:**

**-Birthday (with the year):**

**-Height:**

**-Weight:**

**-Hair colour:**

**-Skills:**

**-Wings/Powers:**

**-Hair style/length:**

**-Eye colour:**

**-Armour Design:**

**-Casual Wear:**

**-Formal Wear:**

**-Personality:**

**-Pjs: **

**-Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**-Romance (between demigods or other OCs):**  
**  
-Weapon (sword, dagger, spear etc):**

**-Motto or quote:**

**-Fatal Flaw:**

**-Unique fact:**

**-How they were recruited (make it descriptive, please and thanks):**

**Here's my Oc: **

**Name: Jade McCollough **

**Gender: Female**

**Physical Age (): 17 From 1861 (Lotus Hotel)**

**-Godly Parent (Can be an Olympian, Titan or Primordial.): Titian Helios Primodial Zues**

**-Nickname: Jay**

**-Human Parent: Jacinda McCollough**

**-Background: Jacinda was born in Ireland. She met Helios on a trip to England; she was to be a lady in waiting and he was traveler. Helios fell in love with her beautiful fire red hair and her rare blue jade eyes. She fell in love with his lush golden hair and kind amber eyes. (Just so you know it wasn't about looks) A while later they had a baby girl. They named her Jade because of her blue jade eyes with a golden rim around her eyes; she also had gold hair with faint streaks of red in it. **

**-Birthday (with the year): June 20, 1861 (midnight)**

**-Height: 5, 7'**

**-Weight: 110**

**-Hair colour: Golden with natural light red streaks**

**-Skills: controlling sunlight, creating light out of nothing, fire archery, driving Apollo's 'car', angering Zeus, sword fighting, surfing, and changing the temperture of her body**

**-Wings/Powers: Sun powers, along with telekenesis and pyro powers. Wings: Cardinal**

**-Hair style/length: waist length; curly layered**

**-Eye colour: blue jade**

**-Armour Design: Celestial Bronze mixed with Stygian Iron**

**-Casual Wear: sun dresses, shorts and tank tops, off the shoulder tees, ironic graphic tees. Footwear: sandals, knee high boots**

**-Formal Wear: white one shoulder cut out dress, black spaghetti strap knee length dress, purple ball like dress**

**-Personality: spunky, feisty, kind, awesome, sometimes cocky and feircely loyal**

**-Pjs: shorts and a tee**

**-Likes: playing pranks with the Stoll brothers, making Zeus angry, surfing, beating Percy at archery, going on quests, being with her friends, hanging out with her boyfriend**

**Dislikes: getting pranked by the Stoll brothers, Zeus making her hair frizzy, Percy beating her at swimming, Swordfighting with Percy, her friends playing pranks on her**

**-Romance (between demigods or other OCs): Yes and it's soon to be revealed**  
**  
-Weapon (sword, dagger, spear etc): Several hidden throwing knives, an Imperial gold sword, fire arrows and a collapsable bow, an electric spear as a gift from her patron**

**-Motto or quote: To Annabeth she says: Any woman who reads to much and uses her own brain falls into the lazy habit of reading( Albert Einstein actually said that. So plagerism) To everyone else: Shut up you bunch of dense articals and just kill it already**

**-Fatal Flaw: Loyality and arrogance**

**-Unique fact: Sometimes when she's raising her body temperture she catches on fire**

**-How they were recruited (make it descriptive, please and thanks): After being in the Lotus hotel as a baby, Zeus took her out one day every year for her birthday. She was already claimed and when her seveneenth birthday came around, Zeus took her to Camp Half Blood. From there she went on quests and special missions for Zeus. before she joined, Jade was attacked by one of Lycon's wolves and now has a scar running up her arm. **


	7. A Sad Song, Dancing and Realization

**Clarissa POV**

As we descended the staircase, I heard gasps from the crowd and looked at them. They were all gazing at me, whispering amongst themselves. What could it be? Was it becasue I was with the Prince? Was it something I was wearing? When we passed them, I heard some people say,

"She looks like Queen Jocelynn." And...

"Could she be the lost princess?" And...

"A spitten image, ain't she," Finally they stopped as we approched the King and Queen. They looked at with mild surprise, but it quicly turned into a smile.

"Let the feast begin!" The Kings voice echoed loudly through the room. The people let out a yelp and began eating. It was amazing. Apparently, everything I have ever heard had been wrong. When the meal was done, I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Stephen standing behind me.

"Clarissa, would you grace us with your voice. We would like to hear it." I smiled and nodded, walking up to the musicians. I told them what type on song I was going to sing and they nodded. It was an old celtic song, once that required more than one voice. One of them stepped up and said he was normally the singer. I nodded and told him to follow me.

The song was mostly vocalizing; I started first with the low sound of an upright lute, the soft sound of a flute, the light ringing of finger cymbols, and the base sound of the male singer, who had said his name was Eric.

When the song was over, the crowd clapped and I started another one. It was slow... with the just the sound of the upright lute playing in the background. I began singing,

"My love said to me: 'My mother won't mind and me father won't slight you for your lack of kind.' Then he stepped away from me and this he did say: 'It will not be long, love, till our wedding day,' He stepped away from me and he moved through the fair. And fondly I watched him. Move here and Move there. He went his way homeward with one star awake. As the swans in the evening, move over the lake. People saying no two e're were wed. But one has a sorrow that never was said. And he smiled as he passed me, with his goods and his gear. And that was the last that I saw of my dear. I dreamed it was last night that my true love came in. So softly he entered, his feet made no din. He came close beside me. And this this he did say: 'It will not be long, love, till our wedding day,'" And with that the song ended. There was more clapping and I came off the stage and walked over to my seat. I was stopped by a lady clad with an elegant red dress and long ebony hair. She also had dark eyes and defined cheekbones. She was very beautiful.

"What a voice you have. It was very beautiful." She said, curtsying to me, "My name is Isabelle Lightwood, my cousin is Jace." I bowed to her.

"Thank you, Princess Isabelle. My name is Clarissa. I'm a guest staying at the castle. Celine told me that your family would be staying for a fortnight."

"Yes, but please, call me Izzy. All my friends do."

"Alright, Izzy," I said.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my brother," That reminded of Jonathan. How far is he? Does he know where I am? I was shaken out of my reverie when Isabelle stopped in front of a dark haired boy with blue eyes.

"Clarissa, this is my brother Alec. Alec this is Clarissa, she was the one that was singing." He turned and looked at me.

"Your voice was astonding. Almost like a sirens own kin." I blushed at the praise and bowed to him.

"Thank you, Sire."

"Now, now Alec, stop embarrassing the poor girl," A familiar voice said behind me.

"Jace, I was only having some fun," Isabelle looked at him closely.

"Are you intoxicated, brother?" She asked and I almost burst out laughing.

"No, my visions just a little blurry," I heard Isabelle sigh and lead her brother to a table to sit down. Jace came around to face me and offered him hand.

"Would you care to dance?" I nodded and took his hand and he twirled me onto the dance floor. I out my other hand on his shoulder, his on my hip, and we bagan to dance the waltz.

**Stephen POV**

I watched from my throne as my son danced with Clarissa; I sensed that he was fond of her, even though he only met her a short time. Clarissa shocked us with her appearance, mostly becasue she looked like Jocelyn so much, it was scary. Celine almost cried at the sight of her. Jocelyn Fairchild was Crowned Queen a few weeks ago, after being missing for... my eyes widen with realization. I looked over at my wife.

"It's her, Celine!" I whispered.

"Who?"

"Clarissa...she's Jocelyn's daughter,"

"What?!"

"Yes, my dear, Clarissa _is_ her daughter. Remember. How many years was Jocelyn missing for?" I waited and then saw her expressoin match mine.

"Sixteen years. Oh, Stephen! We must send word out at once to Jocelyn. She'll be more than happy..."

"Not yet, soon, but not yet. I still have to learn more about Clarissa. Like who her father is? If she has any brothers or sisters..."

"Yes, yes. Please do, Stephen," Celine said with tears in her eyes, "I am so happy that we finally found her. Our son's betrothed."

"I almost forgot that. _Clarissa_ is our son's betrothed, isn't she?" Celine nodded, smiling. I want to send word out, but we have to wait. Wait for this feeling of dread disappear from the castle.


	8. Chapter 8: Resting and Good Morning

**No one's POV**

_(Bandit Camp)_

Jonathan sat up in the trees, watching the flames of the fire as they grew and grew, devouring the wood like a wolves ravaging its prey. He was still at his father's camp, waiting for one of his disciples to come back with some decent information on where his beloved sister escaped too. His leather bound hand formed a fist as he thought of what his father had said about Clarissa. That she was stronger. Possibly stronger than him. HA! As if that could ever be possible. She was a weak little girl and will always be a weak little girl. He turned his gaze away from the fire and at the moon, thinking one last thought before he went to sleep,

_I'll find you. I always do. You can never escape from me... my little red angel._

_~Hello. Yes, i am a line. AN dyes I do have a British accent. And, NO SIR, I am a LADYthankyouvrymuch_

**Clarissa POV**

I woke up at dawn, stretching my limbs out and hearing my bones crack. I sighed and smiled at my surroundings. I threw the covers off of me and went to take a bath, calling up a maid and asking her for some hot water.

When the bath was filled with the steaming hot water, I disrobed and climbed in, ravishing in the delicious warmth. I scrubbed myself head to toe with scented oils that smelled lightly of lavender and cherry blossoms. after I was done washing, I wrapped myself in a robe and walked into my room. The fire had been stoked and the bed was made. I went over to the closet and picked out some thing I was going to wear today.

I slipped into my undergarments and went to the back of the closet, wear all the men's clothing were. I choose a pair of brown leather pants, a white tunic, and a brown leather corset, along with my brown boots; I changed into them and put my hair up. Next, I took my weapons belt and strapped it around my waist and just in case I slipped in a hunted dagger into my boot.

There was a knock at my door and I walked over, still tying my belt around my waist. I opened the door and revealed a familiar straight toothed smirk.

"Good Morning Clarissa," Jace said, looking down at me.

"Mornin', Jace," i said to him, finally getting the damn thing tied, "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"As a matter of fact yes, it is. My mother sent me up here to get you," I smiled at little at that and followed him out of the room.

"Are planing on training today?" he asked me as we descended the stairs, just like last night.

"Yes, I am. Would you and your cousins like to join me?" I asked curiously.

'I'm sure they would. They seem to have taken a liking to you,"

"Well, there are like the vexing brother and sister I never had," Jace laughed, a deep rumbling sound that sent shivers down my spine.

"They are at that. it was to bad that their younger brother wasn't able to visit,"

"Max, isn't that his name?"

"Yes, it is. He wasn't aloud to step foot into the ball and he had to stay up stair the entire time."

"Poor boy," I say as we rounded the corner and push open the doors to the dining hall.

"CLARISSA!" A joyous voice called to me. I looked over and saw Izzy waving at me, not at all noticing the bemused expressions of her family. I waved back to her and walked over, taking my seat.

"Good Morning, Isabelle. How did you fair last night?"

"Quite well actually. And you?" She wriggled her eyebrows at the last part, suggesting that something had happened between me and Jace.

"Dear lord, Izzy," Alec mumbled having seen the action. My cheeks flamed and I shook me head, scowling at her.

"By the way, Clarissa, why are you wearing men's clothing?" Alec asked, me.

"I was planning on training today with Jace. Would you two like to come with me and him?"

"I'm sure they would be delighted to, my dear," King Stephen said, glancing at her from the top of his goblet.

"Training? What ever for?"Izzy asked confused.

"To fight and defend, Izzy,"

"Fight?" She said incredulously.

"Yes, Isabelle. I guess I could tell you how I came to be at this castle after breakfast,"

"Please do. She'll only get more confused," Jace said, sarcastically. I giggled at Izzy's furious expression and continued eating. I couldn't wait to show Jace what I can really do.

**Now, I know you guys are concerned about the writer who's now writing a copy story of mine. Well don't be. As they say, it's the survival of the fittest. And if they don't know that they're copying, then can one of you guys tell them. Cause this is getting very annoying. Anyway, love you all and thanks for your concerning reviews. Peace and I'll see ya on the flip side.**

**~Maia**


	9. Chapter 9: Stories Part 1

**No One's POV**

Jace watched as Clarissa walked out of the castle, her hair swishing from side to side. We had gotten to the clearing where She and him had been during their fight, when she stopped in the middle, waiting for Isabelle and Alec to catch up with us. Finally, when they did, they stood waiting for Clarissa to start.

"Now, you asked why I train to fight?" They nodded and she continued, "Before I even came here, I was kidnapped by the Bandit King, Valentine Morganstern. He trained me to be a bandit, but he didn't use 'normal' training. You do know about what's in the Forbidden Forest, right?" Jace nodded, but Izzy and Alec shook their heads confused. "The Forbidden Forest is filled with creatures that you'd only find in your story 's east of here and filled with Vampyres, Wolf Men, Faeries, and worst of all... Demons."

"Demons; like the ones in hell? They're real?" Izzy asked, horrified. Clarissa nodded her emerald eyes burning with an emotion that they couldn't pin.

"They all roam through the woods day and night. That's one of the reasons it's called the Forbidden Forest; it it far too dangerous for people to go in."

"But what does this have to do with you? I mean, it was not like they had you go against one of those creatures did they?" Alec asked, curiously. Clarissa looked away for a moment. "Did they?" He pressed on.

"Yes. They made me go against Vampyres and Demons. Sometimes even the occasional Fey. But there was only one creature I couldn't kill, mostly becasue I befriended him. He was an outcast, sort of like myself. His name was Simon, a Vampyre, well more human than Vampyre,"

"What do you mean?" Jace asked. By now they were all seated in a circle on the grass.

"He was a special Vampyre, Daylighter, they called him; it was the reason he wasn't in any clan. Because those bloodsuckers were just envious of him."

"Why?" Alec asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Because, Simon was the only one that could hunt in the Day,"

**Yes it's a short one, only becasue I have writers block and wanted to stop here. So here's a sneak peak of the next chapter. Oh and the next chapter will include both fighting and a flashback of how Clary met Simon. Hopefully you like it:**

**No One's POV**

**_"What!" They all screamed. (Flashback)_**

**_"How long are we going to wait?"_**

**_"Name's Magnus Bane, High Warlock,"_**

**_"Go back to the castle. I'll deal with the demons,"_**

So until next time. And Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10: Stories part 2(Sort of)

**Clarissa POV**

"WHAT!" They yelled in unison, bewildered an dhorrified expressions on their faces. I sighed and continued.

"Simon, wasn't like any of the other vampyres. He only drank animal blood and it came from a butcher, so technically, he wasn't from a rogue clan. And he did this in the day time. That's why all of the others were jealous."

"So, he was like a herbivore of sorts?" Izzy asked, tilting her head to the side. I chuckled at her confused expression.

"Yes and after I had failed to kill him, Simon became my best ally. I used to sneak into the woods, pretending that I was going hunting, just to visit him and make sure that he was alright and hadn't starved himself. He doesn't like the idea of having to drink blood, that's why he clings onto humanity." I explained, gazing at them with a wistful expression. I felt something looking at me through the woods and stood up.

* * *

**(Bandits Camp/ Jonathan's POV)**

"How long are we going to wait?" I asked my father, Valentine as he was bent over a table looking down at a map.

"As soon as the blue moon rises, then we strike," He answered, glancing up at me. I gritted my teeth and stalked out of the tent, going over to the closest tree and scaling it. I sat on a high branch, looking at the quarter moon, staring at the brightness.

"Soon, we shall be together again, my little angel,"

* * *

**Clarissa POV**

I stood up and turned around, looking into the woods.

"Cla..." Jace started.

"Hush," I said, interrupting him, turning my attention back to the forest, "Come out of the shadows, where I can see you?" I said in a loud voice. I heard a rustling and a man stepped out of the trees. He was very tall and lanky, with straight black hair and green cat eyes. He had pointed ears that stuck out of his hair and fairly tan skin; his eyes were slanted, meaning that he was from another country.

"A warlock?!" Isabelle gasped, standing up behind me. The boys followed her cautiously looking at the strange man.

"Yes, that would be what I am," He said, grinning from ear to ear, like a cat. I shook my head and sighed again, sheathing my blade.

"What's your name, warlock?" I asked, looking at his strangely familiar eyes.

"Name's Magnus Bane, High Warlock of the Fairchild's kingdom," He said with a flourish. I chuckled and stuck out my hand. He shook it and I said,

"Clarissa Fray, shadowhunter,"

"Ah, yes, a child of Raziel. Don't your kind usually kill mine?" He asked bitterly.

"Usually, but I'm not like my kind; in fact I like all downworlders," he smiled at me and then I smelled the ever lasting stench of death and heard a whistling sound coming straight for Magnus. I pushed him out of the way and wuickly pulled out my blade, blocking the barb from hitting me.

"RUN!" I said, frantically, as a group of Ravenor Demons came out of the shadows. "GO! GET BACK TO THE CASTLE! I'LL DEAL WITH THE DEMONS,"

"We better do as she says," Magnus said to them. I smiled at him gratefully, taking out a second blade and decapitating a demon on my left.

"But aren't you going to help her?" Izzy asked.

"She can handle it. She's a shadowhunter, after all. I'd just be in the way," He answered her. I looked at them and gestured for them to hurry as another demon came at me. I jumped and twiled in the air, stabbing it through the back, straight down to its bloody black heart.


	11. Chapter 11: Healing

**Clarissa POV**

I was breathing hard by the end of my fight and was covered in demon icor; it burned my skin, but I kept in the screams as I walked towards the castle. I felt like one big bruise. As I entered the palace, I heard cries in alarm.

"Clarissa, what happened to you?" A voice said, horrified. I looked up to see the Lightwoods, the Herondales, and Magnus looking at me. The only expression that wasn't of shock was Magnus'. He would know what happened, being a warlock.

"This is what happens when you fight a group of demons." I spat out a mixture of blood and saliva, "You get covered in their blood." Magus came over to me as I winced in pain.

"How many?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"At least seven. All Ravenors. Luckily they didn't shoot off any of their barbs or else I'd be half dead by now," I answered. He chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Ceine asked.

"I took Jace, Izzy, and Alec out to show them how I train and then a group of demons attacked. I told them to head back to the palace and that I'll handle it."

"But why were they there in the first place?" Stephen asked.

"Most likely someone was trying to target either you or me. I've made some enemies and if they contact the right people they can send out lesser demons." Celine put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. I winced again and leaned on Magnus for support.

"Is there some sort of infirmary here?" Magnus asked, holding me up. Jace nodded and told the warlock to follow him. Magnus obligued, scooping me up.

* * *

After Magnus healed me with his magic and wrapped my wounds in bandages, he sat next to me on the bed.

"Are you going to tell them the real reason the demons came after then?" He asked me. My eyes snapped open and I looked at him.

"How did you know?"

"Sweetheart, I'm a warlock. I know things people don't. What I want to know is, how did you escape?" I slowly sat up and brang my knees up to my chest, huging them.

"It was one day that we were going to hunt. For food, for spoils, for no reason at all. It wasn't my first attempt at escape. The last time however, Jonathan caught me. This time, I had a stele to right runes on myself, for swiftness and for silence. Now, I know you have knowlege about Jonathan, he's not a normal bandit, he has demon blood running through his veins. That makes him stronger, faster, than any other mortal alive. This time, when I escaped, I told Valentine that I wanted to hunt on my own. He sent Jonathan to go after me, but by that time I was already away from the group. I started running as soon as I was in the lycanthrope part of the woods. Soon, I found myself on the main road and the king found me."

"Sounds like you've had it rough." Magnus commented. "Get some rest, Clarissa," Nodded and laid down, curling into a ball.

* * *

**No one's POV**

The door creaked as Magnus closed it; he closed his eyes and sighed.

"How is she?" Magnus jumped at the voice. He turned his head and looked at the prince.

"She's sleeping, healed but sleeping."

"What were you guys talking about?"

"If she hasn't told you, then I can't tell you. It's her story to tell," And with that he left.

* * *

**Clarissa POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and sun shining... and a completely sore body. I cursed as I sat up, rubbing the dull aching pain that was on my neck. I looked down at my arms and saw that the bandages from last night had been replaced. With nimble fingers I took then off, carefull of my skin. I sighed as I looked at the healed skin.

"You know, ladies shouldn't curse," A voice said from the corner of the room. I jumped at the sound of it and looked up meeting gold eyes.

"You should know by now, that I'm no lady," I said, getting up.

"Yes, I can clearly tell that you're not a lady," He gestured to my attire and I saw that I was in an overly large tunic. I blushed harshly.

"It's quite improper for a man to be in a bedchamber with a woman when they're not married." I said to him, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around myself. He barked a laugh.

"Yes, I know. I just came up to tell you that breakfast was ready. You could come down now, but I'm not sure everyone would like it if you can down in just a tunic," I gasped angrily and threw a pilow at him. He laughed again and walked out of the room. I sighed.

What was it with that boy?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey I'm back. Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that I was on vacation. Well I was and now I'm back and am trying to figure out what I want to do to these stories; what twists to add what suspense. THings like that. Sorry for making you wait and I hope you all are still going to read my stories.

Peace guys, thanks for you're reviews and I missed you all,

~Maia


	13. Chapter 13: Accusations during Breakfast

**Clarissa POV**

After I got dressed, I went down the marble stairs, the sound of my footsteps echoing throughout the halls. I walked into the dinning room, watching as the Royals were laughing over something that Magnus had said. I smiled and sashayed over to the table, taking a seat next to Isabelle.

"Ah, Clarissa, are you feeling alright?" the Raven Haired girl asked. I smiled at her.

"A little sore, but it'll go away,"

"What I want to know is why there were demons on my grounds!" Stephan said, rather enraged. I winced at his tone. He wouldn't be too happy if he knew that they were after me and that I had put his family in danger. I sighed and felt a pair of eyes on me. Turning, I looked over and met a pair of cat like eyes, gazing at me with a hint of understanding.

"You never know with demons," Magnus said, dabbing the corner of his mouth, "They might have been after the Royal Family. Sent by Valentine and his demonic son." I shivered at the name of that bastard and his hellion son, even if I was related to them by blood.

"The Bandit King? What would he want with us?" Isabelle asked.

"You guys are valuable assets to the Kingdoms. The next rulers of Pyxis. He could take you away and construct a ransom or take over the kingdom in exchange for your life." I said quietly, suddenly my appetite was lost. I looked around the table and saw that everyone was staring at me.

"And how would you know that?" Alec asked. I shrugged limply and leaned back in my chair.

"I already told you my tale, Alexander, that I had escaped from that hell. Valentine Morgenstern is nothing more than a man with sick intentions to make this world in his image; his son, Sebastian, is a half demon. Not like warlocks, no, his blood comes from Lilith herself. How do I know this? I grew up watching these..._people_, kill and take over villages, Valentine took pity on me and raised me up to be a bandit," i explained to them. Alec's eyes turned cold and hard for a reason I do not know.

"And who's to say that you didn't come here to infiltrate us?" He asked, his voice laced with venom. I felt my rage spark. "Who's to say that you won't kill us in our sleep?"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Izzy yelled. I laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and stood up, pressing my palms to the table and looking directly into Alec's hard blue eyes.

"I do not have any motives to harm this family. My reason for being here was simply because the King found me,"

"And we're suppose to believe that shite?" He asked, raising his voice incredulously. That was it. I was done with his mood swing.

"I WANT VALENTINE MORGENSTERN DEAD WITH HIS HEAD ON A PIKE! I WANT HIS SON'S BODY BURNED TO THE NINTH CIRCLE OF HELL! They tortured me and my mother in that place. I have the scars to prove it," To prove my point, I tugged the back of my shirt up and turned around, showing them the whip lashes. I heard gasps and turned back around, dropping my shirt in the process before continuing, "So the next time that you want to raise your voice at me, I suggest that you hold your tongue, before I cut it out of that pretty little face of yours," With that I turned around, running back out of the dining hall and up the stairs to my room.


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving For Fairchild

**Clarissa POV**

"I know who you are Clarissa." A familiar voice said. Once, I had gone to my room, I picked up a couple of weapons and was back outside. I turned around and was greeted witht the visage of Magnus.

"No, you don't. You may think you know who I am, Magnus, but you really don't." I said, crouching down to touch the burn marks from the ichor and blood of th Ravenor demons.

"Yes I do," He said with a sigh, "You're Clarissa Morgenstern, daughter of Valentine. Trained Shadowhunter Bandit. Well, forced Shadowhunter Bandit." He said with a grin at the end. I stared at him with wide eyes, before looking away.

"How do you know this?" I asked him. He put a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Because I knew you mother before she escaped. She didn't want to leave you. Never did. Just like I know where she's at now." He stood up, pulling me up with him.

"Where is she?" I asked him frantically. "Please, Magnus, if you can tell where she's at then please." He just smiled at me softly and pulled me into a hug. He bent down to whisper in my ear and said,

"She's in the Fairchild Kingdom. Pack your things and wait for me. I'll make a portal for you. Be ready by the hour." He pulled back and I nodded, grinning widely at him.

"Thank you, Magnus." He tipped his hat at me and disappeared with a flash of smoke. I looked up at the sky and whispered, "Soon."

* * *

**Jonathan POV**

"Jonathan!" My father yelled. I sighed, agrivated and jumped down from my tree.

"Yes, Father?" I asked, Valentine, who looked at me sternly.

"Gather the troops. We leave tonight." I smiled at him like a shark and said,

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to pay a visit to the Fairchild's Kingdom." I laughed and walked outside.

"BANDITS GATHER!" I yelled as they started moving towards the main tent. They looked at me with malice and loyality. "IT'S TIME. GET READY BECAUSE WE LEAVE TONIGHT!" They cheered victoriously and wandered o go sharpen their weapons and pack food for the journey. I retreated back to my tree and climbed it all the way to the top. "See you soon, little angel." I chortled.

* * *

**? POV**

I ran as fast as I could through the woods. I thought that they were moving out during the Blue Moon; Why were they moving out now? Was it something to do with Jocelynn? I have to talk to the cheif. He knew her best. As I came closer to the village, I howled, sounded the alarm. I spotted the cheif and stopped in front of him, breathing hard. I felt his hand on my back steadying me.

"Maia what's wrong?" He asked me. I stood up and looked at him.

"It's... the... bandits..." I said inbetween pants.

"What about them?" He asked, a worried glint in his eyes.

"They're... moving...out tonight."

"WHAT!? Why?" His grip on my shoulder tightened.

"They are going to the Fairchild's kingdom. Luke, I think that they're going after Clarissa and Jocelynn." He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were glowing an amber green; the sign that his wolf was coming out.

"We have to get there before them. I want you to gather everyone in the pack. Tell Second what you found out. she'll take you guys to the kingdom. Tell her to find my sister. She'll help you guys." I gazed at him with a suspicious intent.

"Luke, what are you going to do?" I asked. He just smiled at me, gazing down at me with trustful blue eyes.

"I'll meet you guys there. I have something to do first." And then he took off, transforming as he was running, into the Lone gray wolf. I had tears in my eyes as I watched my 'father' figure run off into the night, but I quickly wipeed away the tears and ran to his Second and prayed to the Angel that he would be alright.


	15. Chapter 15: A Valuable Pawn

**Clarissa POV (Nighttime)**

After Magnus left, I ran back into the castle, skipping steps as I ran up the stairs to my room. Once I got there, I quickly looked for my bag, haphazardly throwing my things into the knapsack. I looked underneath my bed for my cloak and weapons, pulling them out and putting them on hurridly. A knock on my door stopped my movements as I cautiously opened it. It was Magnus. Sighing in relief, I pulled him inside of my room and closing the door tightly. I grabbed my bag and gazed at the warlock.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his gren cat eyes glowing in the darkness. I nodded and he pressed his hand against the wall muttering a few incantations before a blinding light lit the room, causing me to sheild my eyes. When the flash faded, I lowered my hands and saw the portal to the Fairchild's Kingdom, like a door ready to be opened. Magnus put his hand on my shoulder and ushered me in; I smiled and stepped into it.

There was a strange sensation, like falling and then my feet touched the soft ground. I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them and took in my surroundings. Even in the light of the moon I could see the rolling hills of green. Me and Magnus landed somewhere near a lake that looked like a mirror, with its crystal clear waters that reflected the bright blue moon and the stars.

"So, are you ready to go see you mother?" Magnus asked, glancing at me. I took one last look at my surroundings before nodding at him. This was the start of a new journey.

* * *

**Be glad I didn't cut it off here. Jonathan's POV**

"Sire, she has arrived in the Fairchild's kingdom," A bandit said, bowing towards my father. He barely glanced at the man, saying,

"Good. Thank you."

"So. She has arrived." I said to him, pulling out one of my blades.

"Yes and soon she will learn who her mother really is and once the betrayal sinks in, Clarissa will once again join us." Valentine said, maliciously.

"Oh, how I yearn for that day." I mumbled under my breath. "But, what if she doesn't return to us?" Valentine looked up at me with a sadistic glint in his eye.

"Then we have other means to bring her here." He gestured to somebody and I heard the clanging of chains as a prisoner came into view. I dropped from my hiding place and took the sack off of its head to reveal, Clarissa's little vampyre friend.

"Ah, yes, the Daylighter. Disgraced even from his own kind." I said, kneeling down to pick up his chin, making him look me in the eye. "You'll be a valuable pawn, bloodsucker." THe said person spat in my face adn I felt my anger flare. With the speed of a demon I back handed him, the sound of connecting flesh echoing through the woods. I laughed at the sound it. "Yes, a valuable pawn, indeed."


End file.
